Memories: What Happened After Rukia Left
by azunyan3478
Summary: After Ichigo loses all his powers Rukia realizes something about Ichigo that'll change her outlook on him forever. If you are intrested in this story, read the story and find out what happens. but this is my first fanfic and i hope you'll like it.


**AN:**

Me: Hi! This is me, Azunyan3478! This is my first story so far and there will be more coming up.

Rukia: Yeah…. But one thing, why do I love Ichigo in this?

Me: It's to support the IchixRuki fans out there on fan fiction.

Rukia: I get it but, WHY? DX

Me: Because out of everyone else, you and Ichigo are my favorite people. DUH! Now do the disclaimer!

Rukia: Azunyan3478 DOES NOT OWN BLEACH!

Me: Enjoy the story!

Memories:

What Happened After Rukia Left

By Azunyan3478

After Rukia left Karakura Town, she went back to the Soul Society to report back to Captain Ukitake what happened before she came to the Serietei, Captain Ukitake asked, "Was the mission successful?"

"Yes." She replied, "Ichigo lost all of his powers, and is living a normal life in Karakura Town."

"Good. You are now dismissed." Ukitake said seriously. Rukia left.

After that, Rukia didn't know what to do, sure she could've gone to Renji and talk, but she didn't feel like talking to Renji, or anyone in that matter. So, she walked around and thought about Ichigo before he lost his powers. She was remembering the time he saved Rukia from execution and had made Byakuya remember his promise he made to his wife, Hisana , who was Rukia's older sister. _How ironic huh, _she thought to herself, all those years with Byakuya she never knew that Byakuya's wife was her older sister. She never knew that everyone in the household lied to her saying that Byakuya just took a liking to her because she looked like his wife, her sister now.

She also remembered the time when Ichigo lost confidence saying that he wasn't able to protect Orihime and Chad, giving him a nice pep talk while he was attacking a hollow, teaching him what the Arrancars were, and whenever she drew a sketch while teaching him what hollows and wholes were and what Arrancars were saying that he drawings were crappy or suckish. Even though she was mad at Ichigo whenever he made a comment about her drawings, she was actually happy when he made a comment about her drawings it felt like it made her a better drawer.

Each day, she always remembered Ichigo, his smile, how she helped him when she went to Karakura Town, how to act like a regular human when she was in her gigai, she remembered every little moment they were together. A few months passed and then out of nowhere, she was appointed Lieutenant of Squad 13, and due to that she got on harder missions which Byakuya tried to avoid her dong that not succeeding at all. But, due to that, she was very busy due to her new duties. Though in some part of day, she would try to remember Ichigo, she might be thinking about him before sleeping and maybe in her dreams, maybe during her missions she would think about Ichigo just to make her feel better whenever she felt down. One way or another, she would think about him some part of the day.

Everyday she would wonder what Ichigo was doing, and hoping if he was wondering what she was doing. One day, she was talking to Renji and asked, "So, Renji, do you wonder what Ichigo's doing at the moment?" then took a sip of tea.

"I don't know. He's probably at school at the moment. Hanging out with Orihime or Chad, or something." He replied.

"Probably." She replied back, "Because, both of us are good friends, and it's hard not to think about him." She took another sip of tea.

"Yeah, you have a point there Rukia." But then he smiled, "I think I know what's going on."

"What?" she replied looking at her tea.

"You're in love with him." He smiled even bigger and started to chuckle.

Rukia blushed, "I don't know what you mean." She retorted loudly.

"Rukia, you're blushing." Still chuckling, "and you're blushing even more!"

"Okay, either I love him or I don't, I'll have to think about." Said Rukia when she stopped blushing.

"Whatever you say, Rukia" Renji replied, drinking the last of his tea.

The next few days she kept on wondering whether she loved Ichigo or not. She couldn't pay attention to her duties, and on her missions, she kept on getting hurt. Until one night, she had a dream about Ichigo telling her that he loved her. And when she woke up, her heart melted. She found out that she loved Ichigo, and she will love him until she dies, and they'll be together till the end of time.


End file.
